


We Will Rock You

by Yoshishisha



Series: Prompt fics [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: In which Roxy makes a new friend and her entourage doesn't approve





	We Will Rock You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Queen's We Will Rock You, and more specifically the line "You got mud on your face, you big disgrace". Will probably be continued... eventually...

In which Roxy makes a new friend (Gazelle) and her entourage doesn't approve

To say Roxy didn't think about introducing her newest friend to her family would be a lie. She did think about it while Gazelle and her were fast becoming friends. Gazelle used to be a hip hop dancer, used to moving her body in a show of restrained violence and perfect mastery. It had looked dangerous when the other girl still had her feet, judging by the videos Roxy had seen. It seemed positively deadly now that her calves had been amputated and replaced by sharp gleaming blades. And that very edge of danger had brought Roxy towards her out of curiosity. It was then that she saw Gazelle dance, and promptly fell in lust with the other girl.

Perhaps her fascination was what had betrayed her in the end. She'd never been too subtle about her infatuations, and her brother was bound to mention her friendship, despite the fact that it had been secret (although she had never explicitly told him so).

So when her parents strongly hinted that they'd like to meet this new friend (already made memorable by the fact that all of Roxy's friends could be counted on one hand), Roxy knew what was coming. She knew what to expect. And she tried to prepare Gazelle accordingly. The keyword there being "tried". Gazelle was predictingly completely closed to the idea of changing in order to please someone else, especially someone she didn't care about.

And Roxy might have fallen a bit harder because of that.


End file.
